


Let me show you how proud I am, to be yours

by Forever_Cynical



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ember Island (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lapdance, Possessive Kya, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/Forever_Cynical
Summary: Kya convinces the Gaang kids plus Korra and Asami to take a break on Ember Island. Of course, they want to play truth or dare. Its all going smoothly until Lin is dared to give her girlfriend a lap dance. If only they hadn't doubted she could do it.
Relationships: Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 134





	Let me show you how proud I am, to be yours

**Author's Note:**

> For Andy, who enjoyed the idea

Lin watches as Bumi knocks back another whiskey, Izumi sits next to him smirking at her childhood sweetheart. It's good to see them together. It reminds Lin that her childhood wasn’t all that bad. Su sits next to Izumi with Baatar’s arm around her, laughing at something that Korra is saying as Asami looks at her lovingly.

Tenzin of course looks as uncomfortable as she does. Pema sits next to him, talking to Kya who is sat next to Lin.

She wonders if this was a good idea.

Kya had organized the entire trip to Ember island, telling everyone they were to take time off and that they were going to have a Gaang kid reunion. She’d invited Korra and Asami too, feeling they needed a break after the turf wars and especially after Asami was kidnapped.

Lin had tried to get out of it but her girlfriend wasn’t having it.

She’d rang Saikhan herself and she’d been told if she returned to the station instead of going away with Kya, she would be arrested.

So here she sat, watching her friends get drunk as she sipped her own whiskey carefully.

“So, what was Lin like growing up?” Korra smirks across from her and Lin contemplates just leaving then but she feels Kya lean her head on her shoulder.

Damn it, she was whipped.

“Hot,” Kya answers with a smirk.

“Grumpy.” Su grins.

“So serious.” Bumi teases.

“Fine.” Tenzin shrugs.

“Lin.” Izumi sips her drink, watching as Lin rolls her eyes at the answers.

“Oh, come on, she can’t always have been this…” Korra waves her hand in the air and at Lin.

“Yes, she can,” Lin answers, preventing anyone else from getting their first.

“Oh, come on, you never did anything you shouldn’t have done?” Korra’s eyebrows knit together in frustration.

“It’s none of your business, avatar,” Lin grumbled. “You don’t need to know everything about me.”

“But she could if we played truth or dare.” Bumi singsonged, throwing his arm around Izumi who laughed.

“Isn’t this a bit childish?” Tenzin huffed; he didn’t need everyone knowing his business.

“Then don’t play, Tenny.” Kya stuck her tongue out at her brother, causing Pema to laugh.

“I’m in.” Pema smiled as Tenzin blushed, shaking his head.

“Come on Linny, it’ll be fun.” Bumi grinned at her as she stared at him, she could feel Kya’s hand on her thigh and she sighed.

“Fine, I’m in.” She huffed, watching as everyone cheered, she only hoped she wouldn’t have to kiss Tenzin, she had spent too many years doing that.

“See, this is why I organized this trip!” Kya said excitedly. “It’s just like old times.”

“Yeah, without you giving Linny heart eyes as she cuddles into Tenzin,” Izumi smirks and Lin picks up a pillow from the sofa behind her and throws it at Izumi who laughs.

She’s not sure how they ended up sitting on the floor of the Ember Island house. All around them, the room was decorated with photos of the original Team Avatar and the kids growing up. Lin couldn’t help but smile, ignoring Bumi’s comment.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve seen you out of uniform since the wedding.” Korra laughs and Lin wonder’s when it became pick on Lin day.

She’d settled on wearing some training sweats and a tank top for the evening. She knew they’d spent the first day at Ember Island getting drunk and hanging out. Kya of course was wearing her beautiful blue, water-tribe dress.

How did she get so lucky?

“She’s got the, I’m thinking about Kya look on her face.” Bumi mock whispered to Izumi.

“Can we just start the game before I collapse this house on all of you?” Lin snarled, as Kya laughed next to her.

“Fine, fine.” Bumi laughed. “Who wants to go first?”

“Me!” Korra said quickly. “Lin, truth or dare.”

“Oh no, we’re doing this fairly.” The police chief stood up and walked to the kitchen, she went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, surprising everyone as she chugged it back. “We can use a bottle.”

“Damn Beifong,” Bumi whispered in awe of the woman who’d just downed a beer in under 10 seconds.

“Mom taught me to drink.” Lin shrugged as Suyin nodded, agreeing with her sister.

“There’s so much wrong with that sentence but I’ll just spin the bottle instead,” Korra stated as she span the bottle in the middle of the wooden floor. She groaned as it landed on Kya.

“I’ll try not to be offended, Korra,” Kya remarked dryly, leaning back on the sofa with her arms folded and eyebrow arched.

“Sorry, I just really wanted it to be Lin.” She shrugged. “Truth or dare Kya?”

“Truth,” Kya answered surprising most, she’d always chosen dare.

“Have you ever had sex with Lin at the station?” Korra asked, watching as Lin’s mouth dropped open.

“Yes.” Kya answered simply, smiling as Tenzin flushed red.

“WHERE?!” Korra said excitedly leaning forward.

“Oh no Avatar, you don’t get to ask two questions, spin the damn bottle Kya.” Lin huffed, she didn’t need everyone to know that.

“Boo.” Korra stuck her tongue out. “Boo.”

Kya leant forward and spun the bottle, the game moved quickly. Lin watched as Bumi and Izumi were dared to kiss. Tenzin was asked if he’d slept with more than two people and unsurprisingly, he hadn’t. Asami was asked who was the best kisser out of Korra and Mako.

Lin had to admit, she was having a good time.

She watched as Izumi span the bottle and it landed on Pema. She wondered what Izumi would ask should she choose truth, no doubt something embarrassing about Tenzin and her’s sex life. She was surprised when Pema chose dare.

“Well, well, well, I wasn’t expecting that.” Izumi grinned and Lin could see the family resemblance to Azula in that moment. She looked terrifying and beautiful. “Pema, I dare you to kiss Lin.”

She felt Kya stiffen next to her and she turned to her, asking with her eyes if she was okay with this. Kya looked at her for a moment before smiling and nodding. Tenzin looked like he was about to cry and Pema just patted him lightly on the shoulder before they moved towards each other.

Lin placed a hand on Pema’s cheek as she moved in to kiss the woman softly, she was surprised when Pema placed both her hand’s on her shoulders. They soon broke apart and Pema smiled at her, causing Lin to smile back as she moved back to Kya who was arching an eyebrow at her.

“Enjoy yourself, Chief?” Kya asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

“I love it when you get jealous.” Lin whispered huskily as she moved her mouth to Kya’s ear, nibbling her ear lobe slightly. “You’re gorgeous, I only ever want you.”

“Damn right you do.” Kya moved back and kissed Lin softly.

“How about you, Pema, enjoy?” Izumi smirked, as Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I have to admit Lin, you’re very talented.” Pema giggled as Tenzin squealed next to her.

“She most certainly is,” Kya said as she moved back, winking at Lin who rolled her eyes at the entire situation.

“Okay, we get it, Lin has a fan club,” Tenzin said, clearly irked at the situation. He hadn’t expected Pema to choose dare and hadn’t expected her to kiss Lin. It was enough that Kya was so overtly sexual around him with Lin, he didn’t need his wife to start.

“I mean, who doesn’t have a crush on Lin.” Izumi teased as Bumi chuckled next to her, bringing up his whiskey to toast with Izumi. “I mean everyone at one point has had a thought about Chief Beifong Lin, with those damn cables.”

“Izumi!” Lin blushed. “Stop!”

“Yo, Avatar, you’ve had a thought about Lin right?” Izumi knocked back her whiskey, swaying slightly. The fire lord was drunk. Lin groaned.

“I mean…when she practically growled at me that I was in trouble…” Korra trailed off blushing as Asami snickered into her hand. “You can stop laughing, I know you had a crush on Lin during Vaatu causing issues!”

“I…” Lin gaped at the group in front of her as Kya leaned into her, kissing her cheek.

“Aren’t I lucky you chose me?” Kya murmured as she moved away to smirk at Lin.

“Well Lin, appears you could have a harem if you wanted one.” Suyin bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing as Lin looked like she was going to explode in embarrassment and Tenzin stood up.

“I think I’m going to go to bed.” He stated, brushing imaginary dust of his robe. “Feel free to stay up, Pema.”

“I’ll come with you,” Pema said as she stood up, looking amused as Tenzin left the room. “Goodnight everyone, goodnight Lin.”

Lin blushed once more as Pema winked at her. How had this turned into everyone wants Lin from everyone picks on Lin. She wondered if they could go back to picking on her.

“Shall we continue?” Bumi slurred as she span the bottle around again, this time it landed on Asami.

“Truth or dare, Sato?” He asked smiling.

“Truth.” Asami smirked as Bumi pretended to think for a moment.

“Are you in love with Korra?” Bumi grinned as everyone groaned.

“Everyone knows she is, you idiot.” Lin scoffed.

“Leave me alone!” Bumi said. “No one told me!”

“Why would they?” Lin yelled back, exasperated by the entire situation.

“Yes, I’m in love with Korra, Bumi,” Asami said amused at the situation in front of her. 

Asami leaned forward and span the bottle and to the joy of herself and Korra, it landed on Lin who audibly groaned.

“Truth or dare, Chief?” Asami singsonged, enjoying the look of defeat on Lin’s face.

“Dare.” She didn’t want anyone asking her about her and Kya’s sex life or anything about her and Tenzin’s. She didn’t need Su to know anything about either, she’d tell Toph and she’d never live any of it down.

“I dare you…to give Kya a striptease lap dance.” Lin’s mouth dropped open, she could hear the hoots and hollers of those around her, and Kya herself was laughing.

“That is mean!” Suyin laughed. “Lin does not dance, it’s the equivalent of Baatar’s dad dancing.”

“Hey, don’t be mean to me.” Baatar pouted until Su kissed him, assuring him she would always think he was a good dancer.

“You don’t have to do this babe.” Kya wrapped her arms around Lin. “We can just go to bed.”

Lin couldn’t help but feel a little pissed. So, she didn’t like dancing at fancy Gala’s and weddings, it didn’t mean she couldn’t dance and it didn’t mean she couldn’t give a lap dance. Truth be told, she’d thought about giving Kya one before but was always unsure on how to broach the subject.

She knew Kya enjoyed her body. She’d seen the way the woman’s pupils would dilate at just the sight of her abs after a workout. Lin had always made sure to keep her body in shape, she had always enjoyed letting off steam by lifting weights or throwing boulders.

She got up and spotted the record player in the corner of the room. She bent down and picked Kya up and the laughter died in everyone’s throat. She threw Kya on the sofa who was staring at her like she’d grown two heads.

She smirked.

No one would underestimate Lin Beifong.

She walked to the record player and flicked through Zuko’s records until she was finally able to find the record she’d been looking for. She’d heard it played when they were younger, the adults would often listen to it whilst they themselves were drinking and having fun.

It’d be the perfect record for a little dance.

“Holy shit.” Korra breathed out. “Holy shit she’s going to do it.”

“I don’t want to see this but at the same time I can’t look away.” Su stuttered as Baatar gaped next to her.

“I know exactly how you feel.” Bumi agreed as Azumi clapped next to him, excited to see what Lin would do.

She began to sway to the soft Jazz filling the room, she stared into Kya’s eyes a smirk on her face as she watched Kya swallow. She ran her hands up and down her body, her movements mirroring exactly what Kya would have done to tease her if they’d been alone together.

Lin moved to straddle Kya and began to gyrate her hips against her, she could hear the small gasps she was causing from her lover. Lin moved down to nip at Kya’s ear.

“Oh baby, I can’t believe you would underestimate me, after all this time.” She whispered huskily.

“Lin..” Kya bit her lip to stop a moan from leaving her mouth, she couldn’t believe that her reserved girlfriend was giving her a lap dance in front of their friends and family. She couldn’t believe that Lin was grinding into her whilst swaying to the music.

Kya could feel the heat from Lin’s body as she moved sensuously against her, she gasped in surprise as Lin took moved her hands to her tank top, ripping it in two and throwing it behind her. Vaguely she could hear Asami whooping as she caught the shirt.

She moved her hands to Lin’s abs, only for Lin to move them away, telling her that she wasn’t allowed to touch, only to look. Kya couldn’t think straight as she watched Lin move against. She was wet and she wanted Lin. She wanted to rip those sweats off her and stake her claim.

They’d joked earlier about the others being in the Beifong fan club but now Lin was half-naked, chest covered by her wraps and grinding as her Abs tensed. Kya wanted nothing more than to mark her.

Lin moved away from her and Kya groaned in protest, she wanted Lin back, wanted her close, wanted to feel the younger woman’s breath on her neck.

“Poor baby.” Lin teased as she swayed and to Kya’s utter shock, Lin let her sweats fall to the floor as she moved her hips sensuously to the music.

“Oh, my god,” Suyin yelled, covering her eyes behind Lin.

“How did I not know I was gay, how did you not know you were?” Korra exclaimed turning to Asami who still held Lin’s ripped tank top.

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Asami agreed, as they watched Chief Lin Beifong, in only her wraps and some tight, expensive boy shorts straddle Kya again and sway to the music.

“After this, we’re going upstairs,” Izumi announced to Bumi who narrowed his eyes at her.

“We’re not having sex if you’re going to be thinking about Lin.” He said unhappily, now looking away from the lap dance and glaring at his former girlfriend.

“Yes, we are and you know I’ll be thinking about you Commander Bumi, as always.” Izumi smiled, as Bumi blushed slightly.

“Yes, Fire Lord Izumi.” He replied, pulling Izumi into his side as he continued to watch the sight before them.

Lin’s face was flushed as she looked into Kya’s eyes as she continued the dance. She knew soon the song would be up and her bravado would clear and she would realize she was grinding on her girlfriend in her underwear in front of her sister, Kya’s brother, the Avatar, the CEO of Sato Industries, Baatar and the Fire Lord.

She felt Kya’s hands suddenly moved to Lin’s ass, squeezing as Kya lost herself in the moment. Lin let out a quiet moan and Kya moved forward, pressing their lips together as Lin continued to move her hips to the music. She felt Kya bite down on her lip and she groaned.

“Okay!” Su said as she stood up grabbing Baater. “That’s it, I don’t need to see you two suddenly going at it, we’re leaving.”

Lin broke off the kiss and smirked as her sister dragged her very embarrassed-looking husband away and out of the room. She turned to look at the others, enjoying the surprised and flushed faces staring at her. She winked at Asami when she noticed the younger girl holding her tank top and could of sworn the girl squeaked.

She moved off Kya’s lap and grabbed her sweats pulling them on. She sat next to Kya, throwing her arm around her as the woman breathed heavily next to her.

“One of my first undercover missions was at the strip club in down town Republic City, I had to learn how to give a lap dance to get the information out of the perp.” Lin shrugged, she looked at Asami once more. “Keep the shirt kid.”

“I…” Asami cleared her throat. “Thanks?”

“You need to teach me those moves.” Korra grinned at her. “Damn Beifong, I’ll never underestimate you again.”

“None of you will.” Lin said, clearly pleased with herself.

“We’re going to go to bed now.” Kya grabbed Lin’s arm and pulled her up. “I suggest you all do the same.”

“Kya, being responsible?” Izumi exclaimed. “Now this is an epic end to the night.”

“Fuck off Izumi.” Kya replied as she dragged Lin upstairs to their room, ignoring Lin’s protests that she wasn’t tired, she pushed Lin into the room and slammed the door behind her.

She pushed Lin until she fell on the bed and then straddled her, staring into the woman’s eyes.

Lin was surprised as Kya bit down on her shoulder, sucking and marking her with her teeth. She hadn’t seen Kya possessive in a long time. Not since the rookie detective she’d taken on had made Lin lunch with a note with a hand drawn heart on it.

Lin had no idea the Detective was flirting with her. She just thought she was being nice.

“Kya, did I..did I go too far, I’m sorry, I just, everyone was making out that I couldn’t do it, I knew I could,” Lin asked, as Kya moved backward and lifted her dress off, revealing her own wrappings and blue lacy underwear.

“No, I enjoyed it,” Kya assured her as she moved to remove the sweats once again from Lin. ‘I enjoyed, you very much, but I need, you’re mine, you’re mine Lin Beifong, mine to touch, mine to look at, mine to love, no one else's, no one else will see you come undone, no one else will fuck you like I do.”

Lin moaned as Kya removed her boxers and began to tease her fingers between her legs. She could feel how wet Lin was. How wet Kya had made her with her breathy moans and groans, the way Kya’s body had responded to her grinding.

“Can you..naked?” Lin asked, distracted by Kya’s fingers between her legs. She moved her hands to undo her own wrappings as Kya took her own underwear off.

“I’m going to fuck you, Lin, I’m going to mark every inch of your body so that when we’re outside tomorrow, swimming, everyone is going to see those marks and know that even though they got to see some of you, I see all of you and only I get to touch.” Kya practically snarled as she flung herself back onto Lin, sucking on her neck as her nails scratched down Lin’s stomach.

They were naked and wrapped in each other. Lin could feel Kya’s wetness against her own thigh and she felt herself getting lost in all of the sensations that Kya was causing. Her fingernails scratching, her mouth sucking, the wetness dripping from her.

Kya’s fingers slipped between Lin’s thighs once again. She slid two fingers inside of the younger woman and began to thrust. She smirked as Lin’s hand’s shot to the headboard as Kya began a brutal pace. She moved her mouth down Lin’s body as she carried on moving her fingers.

She nipped, bit, and sucked on any skin her mouth could touch.

Soon, she was between her legs watching her fingers move inside of Lin as Lin chanted her name, over and over again. She knew it was likely that everyone could hear them but she couldn’t find a fuck to give. She wanted them to hear her. Wanted them to know who Lin belonged to.

She watched her mouth to Lin’s clit and began to tease her with her tongue, soon sucking on her clit as she felt Lin begin to tumble over the edge. She was clamping around Kya’s fingers as wetness dripped from her.

Kya didn’t slow down.

One wouldn’t be enough tonight.

She sucked on Lin’s clit and thrust inside still until she was falling over the edge again. Kya groaned as she removed her fingers and began to clean her girlfriend with her tongue. She could hear Lin’s heavy breathing and smirked as she crawled up her body.

She positioned her thighs on either side of Lin’s head and looked down at her. Lin looked gloriously beautiful in her just fucked haze.

“Fuck me, Lin.” Kya commanded and Lin nodded, she wanted nothing more than to taste Kya.

Kya grasped the headboard as she felt Lin’s tongue tease around her clit before slipping inside of her. She lost herself in the sensation of Lin’s tongue inside of her as she fucked herself against Lin’s face. She knew it wouldn’t take long. She’d been so worked up since Lin had started the dance.

She was grinding down on her, chanting her name as Lin had just been chanting hers. Lin felt so good. Lin was so good. So good to her.

“Fuck Lin.” She moaned as she came on the woman’s tongue and face.

She collapsed next to her and felt Lin’s arms wrap around her as she kissed Kya’s shoulder, holding her close. She settled into Lin and let out a soft sigh, content that she was in her lover’s arms.

“I’m yours Kya,” Lin whispered softly, kissing her cheek. “Always yours.”

“Yes you are, Lin Beifong.” Kya smiled. “And I’m yours.”


End file.
